lucilleballfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy is Jealous of Girl Singer
Lucy is Jealous of Girl Singer is the tenth episode of I Love Lucy. It first aired on December 17, 1951. Synopsis After reading an item in the paper, Lucy suspects Ricky of running around with Rosemary, a dancer at the club. To find out for herself, she pretends to be a showgirl and watches him from on stage. Plot The episode starts with Lucy vacuuming the apartment. Ethel comes in, but Lucy quiets her because Ricky is still asleep. Lucy asks is Ethel needs anything, but Ethel says nothing's on her mind. Ethel finally reveals that Ricky is running around with another woman, but Lucy just believes it's publicity. Ethel goes down to her apartment, and Lucy starts to wonder about the plausibility of the story. She goes into the bedroom and slaps Ricky with the paper after waking him up. Ricky reads the paper, and says it's a publicity story, like Lucy just did. Ricky tries to convince Lucy that she's the only one he loves, and it works for a while. Ricky offers for Lucy to come down to the club and see for herself, but she declines. At the club, Ricky walks in to find the whole orchestra on break. Rosemary walks in with her costume for the number. Ricky practices a few steps of the number, and accidentally rips part of her costume. Ricky tells her his wife will sew it up, and Rosemary puts the cloth in his jacket. When Ricky gets home, Lucy is preparing chicken and rice to try and make up for the fight that morning. Ricky begins playing a charade where he was deeply hurt by the fight that morning, and Lucy believes he cares about her. When they kiss, Lucy finds the piece of cloth in Ricky's pocket and demands to know what it is, thinking he was with a lady. Ricky decides to tell the truth and ruins the charade, and tells her how he accidentally ripped Rosemary's costume, although Lucy doesn't believe him. Lucy decides to come down to the club for herself, and Ethel comes in from hiding at the door. Ethel tells Lucy that Ricky suggesting for her to go to the club is a trap, and he'll be prepared for her. Lucy decides to tell Ricky she won't come to the show and will sneak in to see what's really going on. Ethel gets the idea the best place to watch Ricky is on the stage itself. At the Tropicana, Lucy and Ethel hide in the janitor's closet until the number comes up. When the number does arrive, Ricky begins singing the number. Rosemary walks in and joins Ricky, and the dancing girls follow, Lucy included among them. Lucy is usually a step behind the other dancing girls, and is always looking at Ricky. Lucy keeps trying to get between Rosemary and Jezebel. After the number, Lucy runs home and changes clothes to look like she'd been home sleeping the whole time. Ricky tells Lucy about the extra dance girl, and keeps criticizing the dance girl. When he walks out of the closet with the wig Lucy used in the number, Lucy realizes he knew about it the whole time, and they forgive each other. Cast Crew Memorable Quotes Category:I Love Lucy Episodes Category:I Love Lucy Category:Episodes Category:I Love Lucy Season 1